Godzilla: King of the Monsters!
Godzilla: King of the Monsters! is a 2016 video game based on the Japanese monster/kaiju Godzilla franchise by Toho. It was released on November 3rd, 2016 in the United States and Japan for PlayStation 4, November 10th, 2016 in Europe for PlayStation 4 and in the US for Xbox One, and November 17th in Europe for Xbox One. A Wii U and 3DS release was planned, but it was ultimately scrapped after being delayed several times. Gameplay Story Mode In Story Mode, you play as Godzilla (you can choose which incarnation you play as) and destroy cities around the world, such as Tokyo, Osaka, San Francisco, New York, Sydney, London, and many more. The goal of each level is to destroy all buildings, absorb all radiation from each of the power plants in each city, and defeat the enemy in the area (if one does appear). As you destroy buildings, fight monsters, and absorb radiation, you earn experience points that you can use to unlock upgrades that make Godzilla's abilities stronger, and unlock new abilities in "Evolution Mode". You also unlock monsters by defeating them in Story Mode, and can unlock environments by completely destroying every building in the area. The military will also attack you depending on how much destruction you cause. Military Disaster Levels *'Level 1:' When the game starts, the first attempt to stop you will be the standard tanks, jets, and helicopters. These weapons can be easily destroyed. *'Level 2:' When the disaster level is raised to two, maser cannons (along with more tanks, jets, and helicopters) will be sent to stop you. *'Level 3:' When the disaster level is raised to three, the Super X will be sent to stop you. If you reach level three again, the Super X II will be sent. If you reach level three another time, the Super X III will be sent. *'Level 4:' When the disaster level is raised to four, the Heisei MechaGodzilla or MOGUERA will be sent to stop you. *'Level 5:' When the disaster level is raised to five, Kiryu will be sent to stop you. Free-Roam This mode is very similar to Story Mode, however, this mode allows you to play as any monster in the game, and there is no story; just destroys cities, fight the military, and battle monsters that spawn randomly. You can gain experience points from this mode as well, allowing you to evolve any monster in the game. Versus Mode This mode allows you to play a single battle against the computer or another person, both online and locally as any monster in the game. In the online mode, you can choose between three servers: "Beginner", which is for anyone who is new to playing the game, "Medium", which is for anyone who isn't new but isn't extremely experianced ether, and "Expert", which is for anyone who is extremely experienced at the game. Evolution Mode Evolution Mode allows you to unlock upgrades for any monster in the game. Available upgrades include making your normal attacks stronger, decreasing the time it takes for your energy bar to regenerate, and giving your monsters new abilities. Characters DLC Characters Character Movesets Environments *Tokyo *Osaka *Yokohama *Kyoto *Nayoga *Okinawa *Hokkaido *San Francisco *Chicago *New York *London *Hong Kong *Sydney *Monster Island (Versus Mode only) *Mount Fuji (Versus Mode only) DLC Enviornments *Planet X (Versus Mode only) *World Children's Land *Solgell Island (Versus Mode only) *Hiroshima *Nagasaki *Las Vagas Unlocking Monsters All monsters (except for Godzilla) are unlocked by purchasing them in Evolution Mode. Every monster and incarnation costs one of the cells of that monster, which you earn by defeating that monster in story mode. Enviornments Enviornments are unlocked when you completely destroy everything. For example, in order to unlock Kyoto, you have to destroy every building and structure in the city. Game Modes Story Mode, Evolution Mode, and Online Versus Mode are unlocked at the start of the game. Local Versus Mode is unlocked when you have unlocked at least two other monsters (Godzilla is available at the start of the game). Free-Roam is unlocked after you have completed Story Mode. DLC There are certain characters and stages that, due to not being able to get them done before the game's release, are DLC. Unlike the rest of the content, DLC content costs money. It costs $2.99 for each DLC monster (e.g. Zilla, King Kong, etc.), $3.99 for each DLC stage (e.g. Planet X, World Children's Land, etc.), and $1.99 for each DLC skin of a monster (e.g. Trendmasters Godzilla, EVA Unit-01 Kiryu, etc.). Most of the time (but not all of the time), DLC consists of monsters that aren't in the Godzilla universe, but are owned by Toho. Gallery Trivia *This game was released on Godzilla's 62nd birthday. *Many monsters and incarnations that have never appeared in an official Godzilla video game appear in this game. Category:Godzilla Games Category:Destructible Environment Games Category:Destruction Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Online Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Godzilla (series)